I'll Never Forget
by Dreaming Dani
Summary: Bella was married to Edward in 1918, and even had a daughter Emily, but now they only have memories. While they live there lives as vampires thinking the other is dead, Bella makes a short visit to Forks. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight folks.
1. Chapter 1

I can not go back. I can only wish. I would paint you picture of those days, those very days, but I wont. Simply because it will do no good, it will only cause the broken to shatter and the shatter to dissolve. I look out the window, on this -to others- perfect day, filled with sun, light and energy. I sit by the window and watch the day past right before my eyes, I watch the days die right before my eyes. Sad it is to lose a day, but I have already lost life itself right before my eyes. I lost the reason I woke up, the reason I wanted to live and be free, the reason life was good. I lost. 80 years I have not yet changed one bit, no matter how hard I wish or cry these dry tears things stay the same. Nothing will change and I do not expect it too. The sun will set the moon will rise, I will not sleep, and I will never change a thing to this dull routine. I must go to school for I still look as if I am 17, when in reality I am 108. I should be an old maid, but I'm stuck in this body and my mind is sadly stuck in the past. I will never let go.

_Flashback : 1918._

"_Bella?" A males voice called from behind me, I quickly looked in the direction I heard my name, but unfortunately, I managed to trip over my own foot in the process. I began to fall forward and I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact, but someone caught me holding my hands in theirs. I opened my eyes and I was met with the same eyes I dreamt about, those stunning green eyes. _

"_Hello Bella." The same boy from yesterday smiled that beautiful smile as he held me in his arms. _

"_Hello stranger." I smiled back. _

"_Edward." He corrected me. _

"_Edward." I breathed as he stared into my eyes, me melting as I stared into his. I felt like my head was being pulled closer to his, like so strange force pulling me closer, my eyes staring at his lips._

"_Bella, I would like to take you out." He whispered to me in a daze his eyes searching my face with the same expression I imagine myself having right now. Millions of answers were flying thru my head, so many words I would like to say, so many things I would like to do, but I couldn't, he had me in such a daze. I felt my body heating up, and the electricity from his touch running in my body, pushing me forward, as if I was not close enough. _

"_Yes, that would be lovely." I choked out my eyes going over his eyes, mouth, lips, nose, skin, cheeks. Then he flashed that crooked grin and my heart skipped a beat. _

"_Edward." I murmured, very lowly to myself, how was he doing that? _

"_Yes." He whispered the same dazed tone as me. _

"_Edward?" A woman's voice sang from a crowd of people near, yet Edward did not turn his head to look his eyes still on me. _

"_Edward?" The woman's voice got a little closer, and Edward looked this time, he looked sort of annoyed as he stared off into the crowd of people. _

"_Bella. I have to go, that's my mother calling." He said as he unwrapped his arms from around me, a feeling of emptiness filled me and I broke out of the strange daze I was in. _

"_Uh - yes , you should." I breathed as I smoothed out the wrinkles of my dress. _

"_Edward?" The woman's voice called again and Edward's expression turned hurried. _

"_Bye Bella." He began to walk away, towards the woman's voice in the crowd of people. _

"_Bye Edward." I called after him as he disappeared in the crowd of people. _

_End of flashback. _

I smiled at the memory so vivid and clear, the feel of his arms wrapped around me still here. Always here. I wish those arms never let go, never let this gaping hole in my chest spread, and ache. Things will never be the same, I can only wish they would a thousand times.

"Mommy." Emily sang her high voice so sweet like birds chirping in the blue and purple sky.

"Yes Emily." I answered in a whisper.

"Are you going to attend school with me this year momma?" She sat down in front of me and took my hand in her small little pale hand. I though the idea thru and I would not want to disappoint my dear daughter. Emily was born after her fathers death, Edward Masen, the love of my life . Emily got his stunning green eyes, that I couldn't bare to stare into with out sobbing, they reminded me to much of what I am missing. Emily says she hates her green eyes, because they make her mother sad, but she does not understand fully, her eyes never changed color, they always stayed green, even now when she is a vampire. . Emily never met her father, but adores him, she carries a picture of him in her locket. I tell her as much as I can, like how he was a composer of very magical songs, on his piano, and how he loved us very much and wanted me to tell her he loves her, every night before she goes to bed. Things did not end up as planned. One day I left Emily at my mothers house, and went to put fresh flowers on Edward's grave, and cried a few more tears. I remember the feel of the cool air brushing against my warm arms, I remember the feel of tears drops splattering on my knees.

_Flash back: _

"_Hello stranger." I cried holding myself as I sit on his grave, so cold and lonely. Many flowers of different colors, and sizes, lay beside me, surrounding my loves grave. _

"_I miss you so much." I brushed my hand on the grass , and sniffed away a few tears. _

"_Emily said her first word." I couldn't hold back the sobs that escaped my lips, that woke some neighbors, and startled some animals. _

"_She said Momma, and Daddy." I cried, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. Nothing stopping them . _

"_We love you Edward, always and forever." I kissed his name on the tomb stone and traced the hard cold letters with my index finger. _

"_Excuse me miss?" A woman's voice came from behind me making me jump a little. I quickly wiped away my tears and turned to face the woman. _

"_Yes." I answered facing the woman now, but I was taken back. She was absolutely beautiful with pale skin and blonde long silk hair. _

"_May I help you?" I choked out as she began to step more into the moons light and when I could see her face clearly I froze. Her eyes, they were blood red, staring at me. In the blink of an eyes she was only 1 inch away from me, staring me down._

"_You'll thank me later." She whispered and bit my neck._

_End of flashback. _

I shivered at the dark cold memory, the memory of the night that ruined my life. When I found out what I was I felt it cruel and rude to attack humans, therefore I hunt animals, it also keeps my eyes topaz gold, instead of an abnormal crimson color. After I was changed, Emily thought I had died, She was only 3 when it happened.. She had to live with my mother for a while, but I was busy controlling myself, doing anything possible to get my daughter back, I would not lose her, she was all that I had left. I went back and changed her when she was 14. She was very happy to see me and was a very fast learner.

"Momma?" Emily shook my knee, and I realized I had been day dreaming.

"Oh yes." I answered, her calling.

"Really, you'll go to school with me?" She smiled, and misunderstood my answer. I could not let her down now.

"Yes." I whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Oh thank you mommy!" She kissed my cheek and skipped out of the room. I giggled a bit at her excitement, most teenagers would dread their parents coming to school with them, but that was not the case with Emily, she loved my company and I loved hers. I would do absolutely anything for her.

_Flashback _

"_Edward, don't leave." I whispered as he held me in his arms by the lake , the blue sky reflecting on it, birds flying around us. _

"_And why would I do something like that?" He kissed my ear. _

"_You want to go to war, but I need you here" I felt one warm tear slide down my cheek. He was silent for a moment, just a little moment but in that short amount of time I became more upset. I couldn't control my tears, he tightened his grip on my waste, and pulled me a bit closer. _

"_Bella, I wont leave. I promise." He promised and kissed my cheek and then my ear. _

"_You promise forever." I turned to look into those stunning green eyes. _

"_Forever my Bella." _

_End of flashback._

Its to bad forever didn't last, oh how I wish it did. How I wish it did. Emily wish we had him forever.

"Emily." I called in a whisper surely she would hear me. In less than a second she was in the room, her bronze curls hanging by her shoulders.

"Yes mommy?" She asked politely.

"When does school start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." She smiled.

"Oh." I frowned.

"Its okay mommy, we will be fine." She smiled at me.

"Yes fine." I nodded and she skipped out of the room once more. Such a beautiful angel she was, My little Emily. There was simply nothing to do, or a place to be. The sun was about to go down now, setting far in the distance, so big you wanted to touch it. Something like my beautiful apple tree, the one I met Edward under.

_Flashback:_

_Apple tree, my favorite thing to look at , to even watch. Such a fascinating plant it is, others would find it foolish or wasteful to stop by a tree, just to look or maybe sit under and read. I happen to find it the most beautiful thing created, the way the apples glisten in the sun light, shining just from an angle making the red apples look so ripe and clean. I live to see those apples glisten and shine. Everyday before mother and father get home, I grab a book and my sketching supplies, and run to Hansen St. 3 blocks away from my street, people often stare or wonder where I am in such a hurry, but I need to see that tree before the sun goes down, so I have the perfect light to sketch it in. I know someday the tree will be gone, and I will have to look upon bushes and orange trees to sketch, but at least I will have sweet pictures and memories of this very perfect apple tree. Something about it made me feel home, alive almost, like there was such thing as being completely flawlessly perfect. Mother thinks I'm crazy for thinking so much of a tree, but she doesn't understand, things in my eyes. The way I feel beauty should be shown, the way I feel when new apples have grown, the way this tree gives me some kind of hope, that the world could once again all become just as beautiful as this tree. Father thinks I'm just young and it's a phase I'm going thru. But I have already promised to love this tree forever. Who cares if I am only 17. Sometimes as I'm running I forget I am running just like now, I turn the corner in a daze and spot the perfect plant, near the park , behind the swings, in the middle of the green field. _

"_There." I breathed. I ran past the lovely park and right to the field where the tree stands, I laid my book and down and sat myself down comfortably and began to sketch. The wind played in my hair as I sketched branches and ripe apples hanging from them. _

"_Hello." A almost velvet voice asked. I stopped drawing and stared at the persons boots, by his voice I could tell it was a male. I eyed his boots then looked up further at his pants then right up to meet his perfect face, and his emerald green eyes staring down at me curiously. He looked the same age as me, possibly older._

"_Hello." I nodded, my head once. _

"_I'm sorry, am I interrupting you?" The boy tilted his head looking a bit guilty. _

"_Oh no, not at all." I shook my head but why would such stunning be concerned. _

"_May I sit?" The boy looked at the grass next to me as it danced in the wind. I had to let his words sink deep into my head before I could answer. He wanted to sit with me?"Uh- yes, if you would like." I nodded. With that he took a seat next to me, looking up at the beautiful apple tree. A strange young man I would say, never do any boys or men pay much attention to plain old me. _

"_You come here often?" His emerald eyes were on me now, curiosity burning deep in his eyes. _

"_I do." I smiled, not sure of why he would care, but a person to talk to was always nice. _

"_It is a beautiful tree isn't it." The boy stated his eyes wandering up and down the tree, could he love it as much as me? _

"_Indeed." I stated now my eyes wandering up and down the tree. Now it was silent as we just stared at the tree, really it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, next to this boy sitting next to me. I blushed at my own thought._

"_Its perfect, such thing shouldn't just be in a field, maybe a museum, but that wouldn't quite fit either." The boy smiled at a branch and then looked down back at me, his smile heartbreakingly beautiful and his words so true I could kiss him. _

"_Yes! Exactly." I smiled back at this perfect stranger. His glorious green eyes smiling down at me, his bronze hair, bright and wild in the sun and wind, he was the nicest boy I have ever seen or met. _

"_Do you live near?" he finally spoke, and broke the stare, I blushed at that very short but nice moment. _

"_3 blocks away actually" I smiled a friendly smile. "Do you live near?""I live in that house right there." He pointed to a pretty white house, very classy and elegant, I had seen it before. A very nice house it was. _

"_How long?" I asked curiously, you would think I would have seen him around before._

"_2 years." He chuckled. _

"_I've never seen you around town." I looked back down at my sketches. _

"_I've seen you run to this tree I think about 3 times before." His voice was soft. I looked up and his eyes were just as soft. _

"_I just so happen to adore this tree… I must have looked extremely idiotic to you." I blushed. _

"_No I envied I couldn't come and join you under this tree, and look I finally am."_

"_Are you this nice to all the strangers you meet?" _

"_Only the pretty ones." He flashed a crooked grin that almost made me melt. Wait did he just call me pretty? I must have heard wrong or something. I couldn't even respond, so of course instead I blushed. Again it went silent and I went back to sketching, because I was becoming to aware he was sitting only a few inches away from me. My sketching was a little off due to the strange urge to turn and look at him, I promised myself I would not do so until he spoke. Which he didn't which made things a lot harder for me. Why was he making me behave so strangely, he's just a boy for crying out loud. All of a sudden a beautiful red apple fell directly in between the boy and I, we both stared at it, completely shocked. Apple very rarely fell from this tree, any one who watched it or knew it would know that, and no one dare pick it from the tree. The tree had to be ready to let the apple go, I once told my mother, who visited the tree with me once before. The boy reached out to hold cup it with two hands, the red apple in his pale hands, I had an idea. _

"_Don't move." I ordered as I began to sketch the apply being held in his hands. It only took me a few minutes, but when I was done I was proud. _

"_Look." I showed him my sketch and his eyes went wide. _

"_You are an amazing artist." He stated eyeing the drawing. _

"_Thank you." I blushed and looked down at the grass. Suddenly I realized the sun was starting to go down and my parents would be home any minute, I needed to leave._

"_I'm very sorry but I must hurry back home." I grabbed my sketch out of his hands and grabbed my book by my side and got up to my feet, as did he. _

"_Its been very nice." I said hurriedly as I smoothed the wrinkles out of my dress. I was about to walk off but his hand grabbed mine, sending electric waves thru my whole body, the feeling completely foreign to me._

"_Will I see you again…" He wasted for me to say my name._

"_Oh its Bella, and possibly." I unwillingly took my hand out of his and began to run back home. _

_End of flashback._


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback: _

"_Edward." I called as i ran to his house, in a panic, not sure what it is I could do or should do. I held my hands to my stomach and ran as fast as I could. Edward and I are to be married in the summer, and I simply could not wait for summer, so now I'm running, running the fastest I have ever ran in my life. I have no idea how I ended up here, but I did. It seems I was running for hours till I got to his house and once I arrived he was sitting on the porch reading a book. His eyes turned up to look at me, and once he saw me his face brightened, then dimmed when he saw my panicked expression. _

"_What is it Bella?" Edward stood up and placed his hands on my waste. _

"_Oh Edward." I cried into his shoulder. _

"_Bella, what is it?" He patted my back worry very thick in his tone. _

"_Edward.." I pulled back to look him in the eyes. _

"_Edward…. I… I'm pregnant." I stuttered, and Edwards face went blank. I felt more hot tears flow down my cheeks. _

"_Bella.." He whispered. And then pulled me closer. _

"_A baby… our baby." With that he picked me off from the ground and kissed my lips, with so much passion I could have passed out. He pulled away so we could both breathe. _

"_That's fantastic!" Edward kissed me on the lips once more. I just stares stunned by how excited he was. _

"_A baby." I smiled. _

_End of flashback._

"Emily." I called as I folded blankets in the living room.

"Yes mommy." She sat next to me and began helping me with folding.

"Thank you." I whispered as she automatically began helping me fold. She was a good girl, very old fashioned like myself, and the most beautiful thing the world has seen. Those green eyes just did it, they set off a fire in her no one could ever put out, she was always glowing.

"Mommy?" She asked while folding.

"Yes dear?" I looked down at her and she looked like she was debating in her head.

"Can you tell me more… about daddy." She said in a small voice. I bit my lip. She was always so interested in learning about her father, and what he did, and his love for me and how we met.

"What would you like to know?" I continued folding, it wouldn't hurt to share just a few things right?

"What did you and daddy do for fun?" I could tell she picked the first idea in her mind.

"Well, for fun, your father would take me places, like the lake, but our favorite place to go was under my favorite apple tree." I sighed.

"It was very close to his house, and we both admired the trees beauty… I remember this one time, right before he got sick, your father gave me that locket under the apple tree. He said 'you have my heart and you always will.'" I sniffed a little at the end.

"That's so cute." Emily touched the locket on her chest.

"Oh I wish your father could see you now, so beautiful and grown." I smiled.

"I wish he was here." She frowned and started folding again. I don't think I could say much more, with out sobbing. I know it hurts Emily to see me like that, and I would never want that, seeing her in pain was heart breaking and dreadful.

"Hey, we still have each other, and you're father would want us to try our best to be happy." I patted her back.

"Yeah." She sniffed.

"Hey you should start getting ready for school dear. Its almost time to leave." I grabbed the blankets out of her lap and gestured for her to go upstairs and start getting ready. She got up and headed upstairs and began getting ready. I finished up folding while humming a song Edward wrote for me.

_Flashback_

_Edward has been sick in the hospital, and I visit him everyday except today, and I was quite worried. I staid inside because the weather was very cool, and looked like we would be getting some snow here soon. I tried to sooth myself by humming the lullaby Edward wrote me, but my mind was everywhere, making predictions about everything. My thought was cut off, by 2 slow painful knocks at the door. I felt my self jump at the sudden noise. It could be Edward I thought as I ran to the door and opened it as quickly as I could. To my disappointment it was not Edward. Instead it was a familiar man from the hospital Mr. Shep, I believe. _

"_Hello Isabella." He nodded. _

"_Hello." I looked at him curiously. _

"_I'm-" I cut him off. _

"_Mr. David Shep, yes I know you." I tried to be polite but I wanted to know what was going on. _

"_Yes that is me, I see you are pregnant." He mumbled, and I could tell he was trying to make small talk, he looked nervous and sweaty. _

"_Yes, I'm huge its quite obvious Mr. Shep, I'm sorry for being so rude, but please tell me what it is you have come to say." I took a deep breathe. _

"_Its… Edward." Mr. Shep, frowned. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. _

"_Is he okay?" I choke out. _

"_I'm afraid, he is not doing too well." Mr. Shep apologized. With that I grabbed my coat off the coat hanger and grabbed his arm. _

"_Take me please, take me to him." I begged. Mr. Shep looked hesitant, but then nodded his head and led me to his automobile. Tears swelled in my eyes and I felt my heart ripping into two, the cold wind wiped thru my hair and made my lips shiver. After what seemed like forever we arrived at the hospital. I jumped out and ran to the entrance, the hospital was very full today, people sick and people visiting. Tears were flowing rapidly now and my heart was racing, I looked around to find help but there was none. I couldn't wait, my Edward's life is on the line. I ignored peoples stares and peoples glares as I pushed thru them and went thru the door that led to all the patients rooms. _

"_Edward !" I screamed. _

"_Edward!" I sobbed. _

"_Edward where are you!" I cried. _

"_Bella?" I heard a faint hoarse voice call three rooms away. _

"_Edward!" I yelled and ran to the room I heard his voice in. I walked in and put my hand to my mouth, he looked flushed and paler than usual. His hair all matted and his forehead covered in sweat. His green stunning eyes dim. I let out a sob._

"_Edward!" I sobbed and ran to his side. I picked up his cold hand and put it in mine as I cried. _

"_Bella." He smiled weakly. _

"_Edward .. What happened?" I cried. _

"_The Spanish flu, got me." He whispered. _

"_No." I cried my tears falling on both of our hands. Then Doctor Carlisle Cullen came in the room, He's the nice doctor that was helping Edward, and myself. He knew I was pregnant and offered help with my baby, even free check ups. Carlisle was becoming a very important person to Edward and I. I felt a very strong connection with Carlisle, he was in some ways a father to me. If it wasn't for him, me and the baby, wouldn't be doing to well. I could thank with my life, but right now he had to save Edward's._

"_Carlisle how long?" I asked shaky, not really wanting to hear the answer. He just shook his head, and that's all that it took to break me. _

_**(A/N: You should start playing Need by Hana Pestle to get the full effect.)**_

"_Edward stay please!" I cried and kissed his forehead. _

"_I tried Bella, I tried." He whispered. My whole body was shaking with tears, my heart ready to fall out my chest. _

"_I need you here with me, with the baby." I choked out. _

"_I will be watching over my two angels." He stared me in the eyes._

"_But we were going to be together forever." I sobbed, squeezing his hand gently. _

"_You will always have my heart my dear Bella, always and forever." He raised his hand and stroked my cheek. I saw a tear escape his eye and roll down the side of his face. _

"_Stay with me." I whispered and rest my head on his chest listening to the last of his heartbeats. _

"_Tell the baby…. Tell her .. I love her. All the time." He murmured and stroked my hair, and I could hear tears in his voice. _

"_I promise to tell her." I sobbed into his chest. I cant let go I would not let go, someone had to help him. _

"_Someone help him." I yelled. But no one had come and I hadn't realized that Carlisle had left. "They can help you." I said more to myself than to him. _

"_Bella… they cant." He cried. _

"_They have to! They cant let you leave me, they cant !" I put my hand on his forehead and he was really burning. _

"_Stay, Edward." _

"_I'll be there with you every step of the way" _

"_This wasn't suppose to happen." I studied every feature in his face, his lips, his nose, his cheeks, his watery eyes, his tangled hair. Everything. _

"_Sometimes things just happen." Edward whispered. _

"_I'll always love you, I'll always be there with you. And when the time comes you will join me." He breathed. _

"_Forever Edward." Tears soaked his shirt and my face. _

"_Forever my Bella, forever." _

_I sat up but kept his hand in mine. The tears didn't go away, they just kept falling silently down my cheeks and onto my dress. I looked out the window and the moon was rising, and another day was gone. I rubbed his thumb with my thumb. _

"_I love you Bella." Edward whispered. _

"_I love you Edward." I cried. He reached out his hands shaky and put it on my big baby bump. _

"_I love you little Emily." A tear fell from his eye. Edward laid back down and his breathing started to slow. _

"_No!" I cried._

"_Not yet !" I sobbed. _

_Carlisle came in and rubbed my back. Then he went behind Edwards cot and began to get ready and roll him away. _

"_Stop!" I Sobbed, my hands shaking, my breathing rapid, tears everywhere. _

"_I'm sorry." Carlisle said and began to push Edward past me. I followed my hand still entwined with Edward's, he hadn't let go yet. _

"_Edward." I cried as I ran beside him. _

"_Bella you're going to have to leave. I'm so sorry." Carlisle whispered to me and gave me a quick put sympathetic hug. We stood in front of the door that I suppose led to all the dead bodies. All the dead loved ones. I didn't say anything, the tears were to strong for me to say anything. Carlisle began to push him thru the door, but I stood still not moving an inch. Then.. I felt it… I felt him die…. His hand released my hand and hung weakly over the edge of the bed. The doctor hurried into the room and left me sitting in the hall alone. My knees wobbled and I collapsed._

"_Edward come back !" I sobbed. _

"_Don't leave." I cried. The tears continued and I felt alone, no one could help me. He was gone forever, I wouldn't get him back, I wouldn't. _

"_I'll miss you." I whispered to myself. _

"_We'll miss you." I touched the baby bump and looked down at the floor, counting the tears that fell from my eyes and on to the cold pale tile. _

_End of flashback: _

I pulled out of the flashback and realized I was on the floor breathing heavy, and I was letting out dry sobs.

"Edward." I cried.

"Mommy are you okay?" Emily ran down the stairs and to my side. She held one of my hands and put one of her hands on my back.

"Mommy its okay." She whispered.

"Everything's alright." She soothed me. My breathing went back to normal, and the sobs stopped. I looked over at Emily and she looked very frightened. I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to her.

"Its okay mommy. I know it hurts. I love you." Emily kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, Emily." I breathed.

"Mommy, I don't think you should come to school just yet." Emily sat both of us on the couch.

"Maybe you should stay home." She suggested.

"Yes staying home sounds good." I sighed, I didn't like disappointing her..

"Its okay mommy I understand." Emily squeezed my hand.

"Thank you." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's point of view:

Another day. Another pointless day. The same routine, the same thing over and over. I can only hope to see the days change, just a little, have the sun tilt just a little, to make my day. I could call this home, but I am eternally lost, drowning in seas no one could save me in , let me drown I cried, let me drown. Somehow my cries weren't loud enough and someone saved me. Another day with out the reason for life, another day with out my other half, my soul. My baby Emily and my amazing wife, Bella. Saying there names is even painful, remembering them makes me want to stay inside forever and cry. I never wanted anything more than to be with my family, but I couldn't get that, I guess it was just to much to ask for. I breathed in the same old smells in this tired old room. Looking at the same tiles on the ceiling.

_Edward are you okay? _Alice thought. I didn't answer, I didn't have an answer. Was I okay? Was I going to be alright. Who knew? Alice was always concerned with me, but I could never give her a truthful explanation. I couldn't explain the story out loud, it played over and over in my head. I tried to remember the good times, like when I told Bella I loved her for the first time.

_Flashback: _

_I was walking Bella, home after our peaceful date by the lake. I learned very much about Bella. She liked to draw, she loved nature, she was a peaceful person. I already loved everything about her, from the way she blushed about almost anything to the way she fidgets with her hands when she's nervous. I had my arm wrapped around her waste as I walked her home. _

"_Bella." I cleared my throat._

"_Yes Edward?" She looked me in the eye. My heart was beating fast, and I could not let her walk away with out letting her know how I feel. _

"_I like you a lot." I choked out. That's not what I wanted to say but lets see what she says. He quietness was scaring me. _

"_I like you a lot too Edward." She smiled. _

"_No Bella, you don't understand." I stopped walking and so did she. I grabbed her hand and held it to my heart. _

"_Why is your heart beating so fast?" She asked a little worried. _

"_You." I whispered, loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes went shocked, and then soft. _

"_Do I scare you?" She giggled a little, and I couldn't help but chuckle softly._

"_No you do not scare me Bella." I chuckled. _

"_Then why is it I have such an affect on your heart?" She tilted her head. I took a deep breath. _

"_Because I love you." I admitted. It was silent and it scared me a bit, would she ask to never see me again? She just stared at me, and then she leaned in and rested her head on my chest and took a deep breath. _

"_I love you too Edward." She breathed. _

_End of Flashback_

I miss her, so much. I wish I could join her in the heavens and spend forever with her there, with my Emily too. I wish so much, that I know I will never get back, they will be always missing and I will be always missing them. I carry a picture of my dearest Bella, and my little Emily, with me in my wallet, just to look, just to remember. Although I never met my dear Emily I know she was a an angel, and I love her , just like I love her mother. I wish I was around to watch her grow to be her daddy, and show her my love, but I never got the chance, and it haunts me till this day.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's point of view:

Today is the first day of school, I have never been to this school before, so in a way I was excited to see what it was like. After my mothers breakdown earlier today I didn't want to put her thru a day of high school. I know she missed daddy just like I do, I never met him, but I miss him and I wish he was here to fill that missing space in me and mommy's hearts. I reached for my locket on my chest just to feel it, and know it was there. I couldn't see daddy, but I knew he was here I my heart. Today as I got ready I decided to take a risk and wear one of my dresses from the 20's it was my mothers.. It wasn't all that old school, I remember seeing something that looked exactly the same in a Forever 21 store. I had my bangs pulled back and let the rest of it hang by my waste. My bronze curls were long, and my mother hated cutting my hair. As I walked up to the school, all eyes focused on me. I could literally feel girls hate towards me, and guys lust towards me, I almost gagged. I can feel others emotions towards me, not others just towards me, for some strange reason. I walked thru the parking lot, looking at the damp pavement as I went.

"Hey!" A boy popped up beside me. I looked up at the smiling boy. He reminded me of a golden retriever, his blue eyes filled with excitement, and an adorable smile to match.

"Hello." I smiled.

"I'm Mike." He shook my hand.

"I'm Emily." I replied not sure why there was so much flirtation rolling off of him.

"Um, I'm not sure where the office is.. Can you show me?" I asked. Maybe I was asking the wrong person.

"Oh yeah, sure. Follow me." Mike smiled wide and started leading me to the office.

"So where you from Em?" He tried to make small talk.

"Chicago." I said in a small voice. I wasn't one to make conversation with.

"Cool Chicago. What brings you to Forks?" Now there was real curiosity rolling off of him. I could comfortably reply now.

"My family made a simple move that's all." I answered that somewhat truthfully.

"Oh, well its nice seeing some new faces in this small place." Mike joked. I just laughed.

"Well here we are." Mike gestured to the office.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"See you in class." Mike walked off, and I could have sworn I saw him wink at me. I walked into the office and went to the front desk where a woman with red hair stood looking thru papers. I walked over quietly and cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Emily Masen. The new student" I smiled.

"Oh yes Emily! Hold on one moment." The woman started going thru the papers, and then went to the back for something, and came back with more papers.

"Hello Emily, I'm Mrs. Cope. Here is your schedule, a map and get all of your teachers to sign this slip right here, then bring it back to the office at the end of the day." Mrs. Cope explained.

"Okay." I answered simply. With that I took the papers and began walking to my first class. As I entered my first class a familiar aroma filled the air…. Vampire? My eyes scanned every seat in the class room, till I found what I was looking for. A pale dark haired, pixie like girl sat there a wide smile on her face.

"Vampire?" I whispered so low only a vampire would hear or see my lips move. The pale girl nodded once and then motioned for me to sit next to her. Only half the class had arrived and the teacher wasn't even here yet. I made my way to sit next to her, she looked extremely excited and happy.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen." She smiled.

"Hello. I'm Emily Masen." I smiled back.

"Welcome to Forks Emily, are there many more of you?" She whispered the last part.

"Its just me and my mother." I whispered back.

"The leader of your coven?" She questioned.

"No, she's my real mother, after she was changed she came back and changed me." I explained.

"Oh, that's .. different." Alice tilted her head.

"We have a strong bond." I tried to explain further.

"Are there more of you?" I asked this time.

"Yes, actually 6 of us." She giggled.

"6?" I gasped. That was a lot, more than I have ever seen.

"Yes, we get that a lot." She laughed.

"Its me, my husband Jasper, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, then there's Edward, Carlisle and his wife Esme." She explained.

"A big family." I smiled dazing off into thoughts, she said Edward that was my daddy's name. She said Carlisle, who sounds very familiar. I remember mom telling me about Carlisle, he helped my mother thru the difficult time she had with caring for me and my father. She would always get emotional talking about Carlisle, because she said she feels like she lost another father. Carlisle really did love my mommy like a daughter, he even fed her when she accidentally staid too late at the hospital and forgot to feed herself.

"Carlisle Cullen?" I asked hoping it was.

"Yes that's him." Alice smiled.

"Where can I find him?" I needed to see this man, he knew my father, my mother, and in a way me!

"Well if he's not at home, he's working at the hospital till 6." Alice answered confusion in her voice.

"Oh." I answered simply I would have to tell mother.

"Why?" Alice was feeling concern towards me.

"Just thought I knew him." I shook my head. I didn't want to disappoint myself and find out it is not the same Carlisle, so I would not set my hoped high.

"You should come over tonight and bring your mother." Alice suggested.

"I will ask mother." I smiled. I liked this Alice girl she was nice. Alice nodded and then the bell rang and we both sat forward and listened as the teacher began lecturing. The period went by fast with my mind running thru all the possibilities, what if Carlisle knew something me and mother didn't, what if Alice's Edward, was some way connected with my father Edward. The bell rang making me jump. I quickly gathered my stuff and began to walk out of the class room.

"See you at lunch Emily?" Alice asked before walking off.

"Yeah lunch." I smiled and began walking down the hall. When I got to my next class, the same vampire sent filled the air, my eyes scanned the seats till I found what put me in shock. I looked at the bronze haired boy, who stared at his desk. I took in a sharp breath and stepped back into the hall way and behind a wall. I quickly took off my locket and opened it to view the picture of my father Edward. I looked at the picture and then I peeked around the corner at the Bronze haired boy sitting at his desk, and then back at the picture and then back at him. Not only did the picture look like him, but I looked like him.. a lot. We had the same color hair, and everything. No way. I thought. No way. If I didn't get in class I would be late, so I rushed into the class room and half ran to the back desk. I didn't dare look up, I knew that if he was a vampire, he could smell me, and would be curious. I also know that other students saw me run past and might think I'm a freak. For all I knew this was Alice's Jasper, or Emmett, I didn't know he was Edward. The teacher walked in and introduced himself, then went off rambling about test grades and how the class could have done better.

"Edward was the only one to get an A." The teacher announced and everyone looked at the bronze haired boy Edward. I only saw the back of him, so I couldn't see his expression. After a few more minutes of the teachers rambling he moved on. I studied Edwards back hoping to find something I could connect the dots with, but I found nothing. I began to wonder if this was all just a part of my imagination. Say he was my father, would he still love me, would he still take me as his. Its been so long. What would I tell mommy. Oh god I had to tell mommy.

"Oh before we start, Emily Masen, please give me your slip." The teacher asked, and I put my head down. Ugh, the teacher blew it, so much for keeping it on the down low. I got out of my seat and walked up to the front with out looking at Edward, I was far to scared. I gave the teacher my slip, he signed it and the gave it back to me. And I tried as quickly as possible to get back to my seat. I sat down but curiosity burnt inside me and ran in my veins. I slowly put my head up just to take a peak at Edward, and sure enough he was looking directly at me. Confusion, anger and annoyance radiating off of him towards me. He hated me. If I could cry I would be. I gathered my stuff and ran out of the class room. I couldn't take it, my own father didn't like me. I ran out of the school and decided to go home, I let our dry sobs my whole way there. I ran human speed, I didn't want to look too suspicious to anyone, we just got here, no need to move, although I had a feeling we would have to be moving soon, due to the hate my father holds for me. I let out a loud fresh sob and ran my way home. It felt I was running for hours, painful hours. The man I loved the most, the man I longed t meet and see, hated me. I finally made it t the house, luckily the door was unlocked, so I ran right in, past mother, and up to my room and locked the door.

"He hates me." I cried into my pillow.

"Who hates you?" My mother asked from outside my door.

"He hates me." I cried again. Somehow she got the door unlocked and ran to my side, she put a hand on my pack, and stroked my hair with the other.

"Who hates you baby?" She asked worry, thick in her voice.

"Daddy." I sobbed. It went completely quite, she didn't even stroke my hair or rub my back, it was completely silent. All you could hear was my sniffles.

"No, he doesn't hate you, he loves you and always will." My mothers voice was angry now with a hint of sadness. I sat up this time to explain.

"No mommy…… I .. .I'll show you." I sat up and held her hand.

"Show me?" She said slowly.

"Follow me." I Stood up and pulled her with me out of the room.

"Where are we going Emily?" She asked very worriedly.

"Don't worry just please run with me." I said and started running hoping she would follow. At first when I looked behind me she wasn't there, I didn't stop running.

"Come on mommy." I whispered. The she appeared in the distance running behind me. We ran together for just a few minutes until we reached the hospital. When we stopped in front of the hospital my mother looked hesitant.

"Emily.." She started.

"Mom, wait here." I nodded. I knew she hated being in hospitals, I wouldn't put her thru that. I walked into the hospital, and it wasn't very busy. I went up to the front desk to ask for Carlisle Cullen. The lady was on the phone, so I waited for her to finish. Once she was finished she began looking thru paper work and seriously, that would have to wait.

"Excuse me." I called. She didn't look up.

"Excuse me." I said a little louder and she looked up.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She smiled, an annoyed smile.

"I have to see Carlisle Cullen." I stated.

"He is really busy, I'm sorry its going t have to wait." She went back to looking thru those papers of hers. I could not wait any longer, this had to be settled. I ignored the lady at the desk who yelled at me to 'not go back there', but I ignored it and went right past her.

"Carlisle." I called, he was a vampire, I'm sure he could hear me.

"Carlisle." I tried again.

"Yes?" A males voice came from behind me. I turned on my heel and stared up at Carlisle. Pale skinned like myself. He looked a little worried.

"May I help you?" He asked again.

"Yes." I said and reached to take off my locket, and open it.

"Do you know this man?" I showed him the picture and his eyes softened.

"Yes that's Edward." He nodded. My eyes grew wide. This is Carlisle Cullen, the Carlisle that helped my father my mother and myself.

"Carlisle, I'm Emily. My mother is Bella Masen." I whispered. Carlisle's eyes grew wide and then his hand went to my cheek.

"Emily?…… you're so big." He hugged me then pulled away. "And your eyes there still green like your fathers!"

"Where is you're mother?" He smiled.

"Out side…. She doesn't like hospitals.. Since.." I didn't need to say more, Carlisle understood. He grabbed my hand and we began walking towards the exit of the hospital. Once we were outside and in my mothers view she froze, not that she was moving before, but her muscles tensed , here eyes got wide, and she dropped the flower she had in her hand. A flower she must of picked up while I was in the hospital. She always had a passion for nature, and flowers. She doesn't sketch anymore, she just looks now.

"Carlisle?" We heard her whisper. Carlisle nodded once and my mother ran into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and let out a dry sob.

"Carlisle!" She cried.

"Bella, its me ." He rubbed her back. I just watched in awe . My mother looked happy and I loved it. My mom pulled away and looked at Carlisle.

"You haven't changed one bit." She smiled and they both laughed. It was quiet for a moment as they both let everything sink in.

"I want you to meet my family." Carlisle stated and whipped out his keys.

Bella's point of view:

We drove in a comfortable silence, but I kept looking back at Emily and she seemed nervous. She kept fidgeting with her hands.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing momma." She smiled, but I saw through it. Maybe she would like to discuss it later. I was extremely happy to see Carlisle, to find a long lost friend or family member. I felt like I found a little piece of me, but not all of me. Edward was my life, he made me whole, he made me see the world in a way I would have never seen it before. We arrived at Forks high school, they must play as high school students, like Emily and occasionally myself. As we drove into the parking lot a group of people stood by a silver Volvo, I looked at Carlisle questioningly.

"One can tell the future." He shrugged. I just smiled. We parked and got out of the car and Carlisle led us to the people by the Volvo. Emily stayed behind me in a shy gesture, but I could not see why, she was never shy when meeting new people. Just very polite from what I've seen. We walked up and I turned my attention to the strangers in front of me.

"Bella, Emily, this is Alice, Jasper , Emmett, and Rosalie." He smiled and gestured to each person as he spoke their name.

"Hello." I smiled at each of them.

"Oh yes and Bella, there's Edward." Carlisle whispered. My eyes searched for this Edward fellow, and when I found him my knees got weak, and I thought I felt my dead heart beat. There with all his glory Edward Masen was walking towards me, his bronze hair the same mess it was the day I met him. His eyes no longer that stunning green but now a stunning topaz like mine. His eyes grew wide as he met my gaze.

"Ed-ward." I choked out.

"Bella?" He squinted his eyes as if he needed to see better. . All these days, I have been wasting away, I didn't even look for an explanation, or other answers, I just thought I had to accept he was gone, forever and I would never get him back. Edward stopped walking and stared at me with an expression I could not read.

"Edward Masen." I whispered. This time Carlisle answered.

"Yes Bella, your Edward Masen. Carlisle whispered to me.

"Bella Swan?" Edwards sweet voice spoke up this time, but not the voice I remember this voice was even more smooth more velvety.

"No." I shook my head. If tears could from they would be, in fact I would be drowning in them. Edward looked a little disappointed, and a little hurt.

"Bella Masen." I cried and ran to him.

I ran to him like there was no tomorrow, I saw it as I ran, I saw the park we sat in when the apple tree was to far, I saw the lake he loved to take me to just for fun, I saw that night at the hospital, me in tears and my love letting go, I saw it all as I ran to him, I saw it all. He caught me in his arms and lifted me, kissing me on the lips. He spun me around and then sat me back on the ground. My hands went to his hair, his ears, his cheeks, his lips. He's here, and its real, he's here and I'm in his arms, like I wished to be again, every single day.

"Hello Stranger." I breathed taking in his sweet smell.

"Bella." He whispered and kissed me again, so much passion in each kiss, so much I have missed, his touch , his stare, his kiss, his everything, everything I wished I wanted. Everything I wished I would get back here now , with me right at this moment.

"I missed you so much." I cried into his shoulder.

"I never let go Bella, I never let go." He hugged me tightly. I felt my world coming together, I felt those broken pieces come back together to form one, to form the Bella, I use to be.

"Oh Edward!" I cried into his shoulder as he held me.

"I love you Bella." He kissed my cheek.

"I love you Edward." I kissed him on the lips, and let my lips do the rest of the explaining. I pulled him closer if that was possible and he tightened his hold on me and responded with deepening the kiss. My hand traveled to his head and I pulled him closer. I remembered something from earlier.

_Flashback_

"_He hates me." Emily cried. _

"_Who hates you?" I asked. _

"_Daddy." She sniffed. _

_End of flashback. _

I pulled out of the kiss to look Edward straight in the eye, so much love held in his.

"There is someone who has been dieing to meet you." I sniffed away the invisible tears.

"Who would that be?" Edward tilted his head in confusion. I didn't answer instead I gently pulled out of his hold and grabbed his hand, to pull him back to where Carlisle and the rest stood. Everyone except Carlisle and Emily had shocked faces on, I could tell Edward had yet to explain his past life. Emily had a rather scared expression on her face, but I would fix that, I would show her how much her father loves her. Carlisle had a joyful look on his face. As we got to the group Emily looked down at the pavement and played with her hands. I let go of Edwards hand and ran to her side, I put my arms around her.

"He didn't know." I whispered into her ear. "Show him you know."

She immediately put her hand to her locket and twisted it in her fingers. I looked up at Edward who had a shocked expression on his face once he saw the locket, he knew that locket, I knew that locket. I gave her a small push forward and she stumbled forward, staring at Edward.

"My eyes." Edward whispered looking at Emily's eyes, and he was right, those were his eyes. She took slow steps to him and her breathing got a little heavy. She walked at the same speed till she came face to face with him.

"Hi, I'm Emily." She looked at the ground. "You might not know me, but I know you." With that Edward lifted her from the ground, and hugged her and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course I know who you are, with those eyes and that beauty. You're my little Emily, and I have loved you since the day I knew you existed. I never stopped loving you and I never will." He promised her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too daddy." She cried into his shoulder.

"My baby." He murmured and kissed her cheek. The other watched in pure shock, I watched in joy and awe, Carlisle watched with the same joy I watched in. They hugged for a long time, till Edward put her down, but then grabbed her hand.

"See." She undid her locket and opened it so he could see the picture of him inside of it. A brilliant smile spread across his face and he looked down at Emily and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Look." Edward smiled and pulled out his wallet and opened it and then showed it to Emily, whatever it was made Emily glow with joy and excitement. She grabbed the wallet and ran to me.

"Mommy look." She showed me the wallet and inside was a picture of Emily just a little baby, and right next to it was me sitting under the apple tree. I smiled wide.

"He didn't forget." Emily smiled.

"No he didn't." I nodded, those invisible tears running.

"How could I?" This time Edward spoke and began walking towards Emily and I.

"My life, my reason to be was taken away from me, my little Emily gone. My love, my life, my other half, taken from me, my Bella gone. I tried to go back and look for you too, just to watch over like I promised, But when I arrived the news was Bella had died. I looked for Emily but I could not find her, she must have been out of town, but I actually stole those pictures from Bella's mothers house." Edward explained.

"I hadn't died, I had been attacked by a vampire while visiting your grave. I didn't know what I was but I knew I wanted blood, human blood. I couldn't do it though, so I fed off animals which was satisfying. Then I went back to find Emily, living a sad lonely life. So I decided to change her, and when the transformation was done, she woke up with the same stunning green eyes. They never change." I explained.

"We missed you daddy, so much. Mommy didn't even smile for a long time, and I would always make her cry when I would ask about you, but I couldn't help it I wanted to know you so bad because even though I didn't know you completely I already loved you so much." Emily hugged Edward again.

"Well we are all here and we wont have to worry about that stuff ever again, because we will always have each other from now on." Edward hugged both Emily and I.


End file.
